Some wireless networks, such as wireless networks that operate in accordance with a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication protocol, can use dynamic scheduling to assign to a wireless communication device radio frequency resources for an access network portion of the wireless network. When using dynamic scheduling, the wireless network can assign radio frequency resources to the wireless communication device on an as-needed basis. In this regard, if the wireless communication device has data to send in an uplink direction to the wireless network, the wireless communication device can send a scheduling request (SR) to the wireless network, and the wireless network can allocate appropriate uplink radio frequency resources to the wireless communication device on which to communicate the data. Dynamic scheduling can provide benefits to the wireless network, (e.g., greater scheduling flexibility for the wireless network to assign radio frequency resources to multiple wireless communication devices that share the same cell), compared with other scheduling schemes, such as semi-persistent scheduling (SPS) in which specific, periodic radio frequency resources can be dedicated to a particular wireless communication device for communication. In this regard, the flexibility provided by dynamic scheduling can enable the wireless network to perform frequency hopping, load balancing, and/or other measures that can enable the wireless network to dynamically adjust resource allocations assigned to different wireless communication devices to accommodate changing wireless network conditions.
In some wireless networks, dynamic scheduling can be used for wireless communication devices that transmit voice data. However, requiring a wireless communication device to send a scheduling request (SR) to the wireless network each time that the wireless communication device has voice data to send, which can occur frequently during a voice connection, can waste signaling resources, including, for example, Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) signaling resources to convey the SR to the wireless network and physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) signaling resources used to covey the grant to the wireless communication device. Some wireless networks configure wireless communication devices to avoid SR transmission entirely to avoid wasting signaling resources in an instance in which voice data is being transmitted on an uplink channel. However, disabling SR entirely for a wireless communication device does not provide an optimum solution for wireless communication devices with one or more additional active logical uplink channels in addition to a logical voice channel. In this regard, it can be desirable for SR transmission to be used for requesting resources for signaling channels and data (e.g., non-voice data) channels even when voice data is being transmitted on a logical voice channel.